


If I Lose Everything In The Fire, I'm Sending All My Love To You

by BisexualNerd



Series: I've Got You Brother [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Robin, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: In which Tim got adopted earlier, got to grow up with both of his brothers before losing one in an explosion.In which Bruce'd never thought his youngest would ever take up the Robin mantle but he did anyway.In which Jason Todd died and Red Hood came back, full of fury and bitterness, at his father, at his big brother, and the new Robin. But not at his little Timmy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: I've Got You Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687798
Comments: 62
Kudos: 650





	1. I Am Lost Inside This Endless Haze Of Life, But This Life Is Mine To Live

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came to me while I was daydreaming and I was like "I should write something cuz this is so good (at least in my head)". And despite being drowned in homework, I got down to write my first fanfic. I just hope it won't turn out too bad.  
> And also, English is not my first language (that would be Vietnamese) so if there's any error or something, let me know.
> 
> Title is from the song Last Night On Earth by Green Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look through the adoption of little Timmy.
> 
> Age:  
> Bruce: 35  
> Dick: 15  
> Tim: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much happen here because most of the angst and serious hurt/comfort is saved for some later chapters but I hope you guys enjoy this.

Little Timmy stared at the huge man in front of him. He was talking to his social worker. Timmy knew the man as he had seen him before, both on TV and in person. His parents took him to two of Bruce Wayne's galas, and Mr. Wayne also had appeared on TV several times.

Ms. Lorican turned to him, seemingly had finished talking to Mr. Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne will be taking care of you from now on, alright? I will come over the Wayne Manor next week to check on you. Here's my phone number in case you need to reach me."

Timmy nodded. He had grown to enjoy the tired but caring woman's company. Ms. Lorican handed his luggage over to Mr. Wayne before kissing Timmy on the cheek and said goodbye to both of them.

Mr. Wayne smiled at him gently as he crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

"Hello Timothy. My name is Bruce Wayne and I will be the one to look after you from now."

Timmy blinked at him for a short moment. Then he muttered, just loud enough for Mr. Wayne to make out the words.

"He-hello Mr. Wayne. You c-can call me Ti-Tim." He winced from the stuttering, half hoping Mr. Wayne wouldn't mind it.

"Very well then, Tim." He tested the name. "And you can call me Bruce, okay?"

Timmy widened his eyes for a second before stuttered out the name.

"Br-Bruce."

"Excellent. Let's get in the car, we'd better not make Alfred wait for any longer." Mr. Wayne - no, Bruce stood up and held out his hand for Timmy to hold on, the other occupied with his luggage.

Alfred turned out to be the butler and the driver. He was a rather old man with a kind expression on his face as he looked at Bruce, and then Timmy.

"Shall we be going, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred. Let's get back to the manor."

* * *

Richard "Dick" Grayson, Bruce Wayne's first ward, was feeling rather excited and giddy at the same time. Bruce had been making many phone calls to his lawyer on the matter of getting custody of Timothy Drake, ever since the two adult Drakes fell victim to a plane crash when they were on their way to a dig in Asia.

The Drakes had been their neighbors since forever and he had seen the kid with his parents twice, at Bruce's galas. Their sudden death was unexpected (obviously) and Bruce, despite had only seen the kid two times before, didn't want to leave the Timothy to the foster care and decided to try to adopt him.

While feeling sorry for the kid, Timothy, he was ecstatic to have a new little brother. Well, his supposely only little brother. For now. Maybe he'd have more siblings in the future. Call it a gut feeling.

Oh god, he had a little brother!

As the car turned into the manor yard, Dick jumped off the couch and opened the heavy door. 

Bruce got out of the car first and retrieved a luggage. A small boy, about 5-6 years old, with ebony hair and bright blue eyes followed him. He let his eyes wander over the manor and the yard, then stop on him.

Dick skipped down from the staircase, beaming.

"You must be Timothy. My name's Richard but you can call me Dick."

"Hi." Tim said, a bit too quickly. Dick gently put a hand on Tim's shoulder and led him toward the door.

"Come on, lemme show you around."

* * *

Timmy decided he liked his new home. Sure, the Wayne manor was at least a few size bigger than the Drake old manor but at least there were other people living here.

Back then, his parents were almost always away. He was mostly certain that they did love him, it was just their job. However, they usually tried to be home at least for the holidays and the breaks between two different digs.

The Wayne manor is still too big for only 4 people but he guessed it was alright for now. Bruce was quiet most of the time but he was also gentle to both Dick and him. Alfred showed his affection in a very subtle way but Timny could tell that the old butler cared a lot about them. About _him_.

Dick was a whole different case. He seemed to always be energetic, and physically affectionate. Say whatever you can about Dick but no one could say they didn't enjoy the older boy's company.

He fiddled with his camera. His parents had got it for him on his fifth birthday. He had stayed at the manor for over a week and also started to get restless. He missed following Batman and Robin to take picture.

Many people would scoff at the thought of letting a six years old boy running around the city at night, stalking vigilantes. But it wasn't like his parents were home enough to even know about his little adventures.

And it wasn't like he snuck out every night. Just two or three nights a week. Maybe he would sneak out more often as he grew older. Now he just needed to find the safest way around the manor. There were people living here that might notice if he went out at night.

* * *

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. This had been the sixth time they caught Tim trying to sneak out of the manor. At this rate, he might need to put alarm on every door and window.

The boy had come up with the most ridiculous excuses ever. Saw a cat on the manor ground? Snuck out. Wanted fresh air? Snuck out. And as if there hadn't been fresh air inside. Or he could just open a window. But no, he had to tried climbing out of a window near the tall tree closest to the manor.

Bruce sighed. At least Dick had been older and had some sort of defend moves to protect himself. And Tim was really, really small for his age.

He had settled Tim down in his room and was getting ready for patrol. Dick, on the other hand, had already fully dressed in his Robin uniform and was bouncing off several objects in the cave.

"... so maybe we can get some ice cream. And bring home some more for Tim. I bet he's gonna like... Bruce? What with the long face?"

Bruce thought for a moment. He sighed.

"Do you think there's any chance that Tim doesn't like it here?"

Dick jumped down from the Batmobile hood, face turned serious.

"Why... why do you think like that?"

"Dick, chum, it's the sixth time he's tried to sneak out. I'm just worried."

Dick thought about what his guardian had said. Of course Tim liked living here, right? He hadn't shown any sign of disliking the place, or the people. Well, maybe aside from trying to get out of the house late at night. Through the _windows_.

But Bruce had the rights to be worried. He liked Tim and was trying to be the closest thing to a parent to Tim. All of them, Dick, Alfred and Bruce, wanted the kid to be happy.

Before his guardian could spiral down more, Dick tugged on his cape.

"Let's go patrol B. I'm sure Tim will still be here when we get home. He's got Alfred with him."

Bruce chuckled and got in the Batmobile.

"What would I do without you, chum?"

"Let's not think about that now B. You're stucking with me, you know that."

The Batmobile left the Batcave with a big roar before the silence refurned and engulfed the cave in it.

* * *

Tim's little adventures happened more often once he'd turned 8. Stalking Batman and Robin at night had the thrill and excitement that he craved for. Sure, living at the manor was great and all, it couldn't be compared to this.

He held his camera close to his chest as he climbed the fire escape of a rather tall building.

 _The Dynamic Duo should patrol through here any moment now._ He told himself.

Positioned his body in the best spot for both taking photos and staying hidden, he held up his camera to check the lightning.

A faint laugh could be heard from distance.

 _They must be close._ Tim smiled to himself, prepared to capture the moment.

He saw Batman swing by first - a rare time. Usually, Robin would be the first to do so. And then, a brightly-dressed boy flipped from one buiding to another. But it wasn't an ordinary flip.

It was a _quadruple somersault_.

Tim froze.

 _Oh no._ He thought consciously.

 _Oh yes._ His mind automatically whispered back.

There was only **one** boy could do that flip.  
He saw it, the first time, when his parents had taken him to that circus. (He was 1 at the time but he'd been told that his memory was extraordinary).

A few more times after he had been taken in by Bruce Wayne.

Tim released the breath he was holding.  
He spent a few minutes to gather himself.

 _I should have relized,_ he scowled, _I've been watching them for years._

But then again, he reasoned, he was 6 when he started doing this and there were actual aldults in this city and _none_ of them even knew.

_I'm gonna need more evidence._

With one last determined thought, he climbed down the fire escape, and ran home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Old Scars/Future Hearts by All Time Low


	2. All I Want Is A Place To Call My Home, To Mend The Heart Of Everyone Who Feels Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is finally here.  
> Like the first chapter, this is a quick look through Jason's turn in joining the family. With a side of kinda hurt/comfort.
> 
> Age:  
> Bruce: 38-39  
> Dick: 18-19  
> Jason: 12-13  
> Tim: 9-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Please enjoy! Hope it's not too OOC.  
> WARNING: Jason's foul language.

Jason Todd had never been caught in this situation before.

In fact, he didn't think anyone had.

And he really, really should have been running.

 _Why?_ You may ask.

Because the friggin' _Dark Knight_ was looming over him.

This was _sooooo_ not good.

So, like a sensible person, he hit the goddamn Dark Knight in the face with the tire iron.

The next thought he had? _Crap._ And _run._

Obviously, that didn't happen.

_Iamgonnadieiamgonnadieiamgonnadie..._

_Shit!_ He thought as Batman picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"What's your name?" He grit out.

"What? What do you mean by that?" _Okay, this is weird._ He thought. He was pretty sure that he was going to be murdered by the Dark Knight.

Or thrown into prison (that was still a possibility).

"Your name." Batman pressed.

"Jason." At the look he was given, he reluctantly said. "Todd. Jason Peter Todd."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Batman nodded once and lowered him to the ground, but still kept a hand on his shoulder.

"So, can I go now? Or, I don't know, are you gonna turn me in to the police?" Not the smartest thing to say, he admitted. But it was hard to be smart when you were answering to the literal embodiment of fear and darkness.

"Get in the car." Batman ordered.

"Wha... What do you mean? Get in the Batmobile?"

"Yes." Okay, Mister Sunshine-And-Happiness, he was not friggin' scared (right, maybe a little but Batman didn't need to know that).

Bruce wasn't sure what to do with the kid. He looked a few years younger than Dick, but definitely older than Tim. 

There was a growl, though. Came from Jason's stomach.

"Are you hungry?" He grunted out, but not too harsh, still trying his best to not let his concern shown through.

Jason narrowed his eyes for a brief second then muttered an "yes".

"Let's stop for some food."

He glanced at the kid, only to met with a disbelief look. He signed.

"I can't just take you somewhere while letting you starve."

They then stopped for some burger and fries. He leaned on the Batmobile, carefully studied the boy. Meanwhile, the said boy was stuffing his mouth with his burger so fast he wasn't sure how Jason could even breathe.

"Slow down or you're going to bite off your finger."

Jason swallowed the food before quickly said.

"Sorry." 

He clearly wasn't, though.

"Where are we goin' anyway? You're not gonna drop me off at the police, right? They're opposite from where you were heading."

"Hmm." He grunted out. He still needed to see if taking Jason to the manor was a good idea.

"Alright, keep your secret then." And with that, Jason turned back to his food.

After a few moment of silence with occasional sound of chewing, he spoke up.

"I'm taking you to the Wayne manor."

"What!? No! You can't be serious. Me, in _Brucie Wayne's_ house? He's gonna throw a fit. No way! No!"

"Yes. I know Bruce Wayne. You're going to stay there until further notice."

"Nuh uh. I'd rather you took me to the police. I'm **NOT** staying in his house. No."

"You will stay there, no more arguing. Clean your trash, we're heading there."

Jason, however angry, seemed to do what he was told. Bruce would hate it if he had to wrestle the child into the Batmobile.

The boy threw him an angry look and stormed in the car, slamming the door. Bruce messaged his forehead for a few second, decided that he was getting too old for this and got in.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sending Jason to a school for troubled youths turned out to be a really bad idea. It was actually Ma Gunn's School for Crime and Bruce was furious upon learning that fact.

So now Jason was back to the manor and it seemed that Tim had taken a interest in the boy.

Bruce sighed, deep in thought about Dick's and his fallout. At least it was not as serious as it could have been, thanks to a _certain young boy._

After their fight, Tim had been trying to ease the tension between his adopted father and brother. Or rather, guilt tripped them into talking to each other.

He remembered trying to explain their fallout to Tim, without giving away their little secret. And then Tim, being the little shit he was, had look him direct in the eyes and said.

"Is this about the Joker shooting him?"

He thought his heart had stopped when he heard those words. Unconsciously, his mind supplied: "Bruce.exe has stopped working." His _kids and their memes_. With a weak attempt, he played confused.

"Buddy, what are you talking about?"

"The Joker, he shot Robin in the shoulder. That's why, right?"

"And what does it have to do with us?"

Their had tried really hard to hide all injuries from Tim. Just blamed everything on those dangerous acrobat stunts Dick pulled every so often. Super easy, right? Except Tim had been a genius with a side of being super observant.

Tim gave him the most incredulous look, like Bruce was the dumbest person alive, or something. But probably the former.

"This is going to bite me in the butt, but I don't want my dad and my brother to fight. So, yea, I know that you're Batman and Dick is Robin. Both of you are fighting over his injury."

That day had passed in a blur. He remembered having scolded Tim for stalking them at night.

"You could get hurt. You could _die_ Tim. What would I do if that happened? What would Dick do, what would Alfred do?"

Tim had been grounded, of course. He had taken Tim's camera for the time being. And wired alarms to the manor windows. _All of them._

The small boy, however, somehow, still got Dick to agree to talk to Bruce, and managed to make Bruce to talk to Dick.

There was a lot of tension, but at least they were talking, and Dick visited the manor once a week, usually on the weekend. Which was good.

Back to Jason, the twelve-almost-thirteen years old was getting used to the large manor. Bruce had decided to foster the kid, having grown rather attached to him.

Hopefully, he could adopt Jason one day.

* * *

The kid, Tim, should have creeped him out. With all the quiet stalking and those too big blue eyes that seemed to wonder about everything even though Tim probably knew more than a kid should have.

Jason was lurking in the manor library. His favourite place. The only place he felt comfortable staying in. Not even his room felt this relaxing and that said something about the manor.

He picked up a book, **In Desert and Wilderness** by Henryk Sienkiewicz, and began to read.

He was getting to the part where Staś and Nel were being kidnapped when a soft sound startled him. Following the direction where the sound came from, he found his little stalker.

"Hi." Tim said, smiling shyly.

"Come to stalk me?" He asked, more blunt than he was intended for.

"It's dinner. Alfred told me to go get you."

He sighed, standing up and put the bookmark in. Tim was already out of the library, running back and forth to see if Jason had kept up with him.

 _This kid._ He thought, both annoyed and amused.

With that thought, he jogged down the stairs, to the dining room where Bruce and Tim were waiting.

* * *

2 months and Jason started to feel more at home with the manor. Everyone else still acted weird sometimes, like they had a real big secret hidden in the manor walls, or something.

Other than that, they were fine. He liked Alfred, enjoyed the old man's care, food, and company. The butler had also joined him in discussing some classic novels, which was awesome. He was obviously Jason's favourite person in this manor.

Bruce Wayne was a different case. The man was rather somber, or one would say, broody. He was nice, sure, and Jason had stopped being too cautious around him a few months after moving in, but there was something fishy about him.

Jason just hoped Bruce Wayne wouldn't just turn out to be a mob boss, or a sicko, or possibly, a _vampire_. The manor should have fit the description of a vampire lair (with some alterations) in those cheesy, horror, fantasy novels.

Dick was, well, normal, he guessed. He wasn't around much, probably because of the fallout. Dick still didn't like him too much, but he didn't hate him either so, it was fine. Not like he wanted the man to like him or see him as a brother, like Tim.

And last is Tim. Tim was curious, but the good kind of curious. The kid hadn't stopped stalking him, but at least he was showing Jason around rather than stuck to the shadow and watch Jason wandering around aimlessly. Maybe he thought it was funny, seeing a stranger getting lost in the endless maze of hallways, rooms and staircases.

Speaking of which, he was supposed to wait for Tim after school. Where the hell was the kid? 

Bruce had put him in Gotham Academy, where Dick used to go to back then. Tim went to a rich kids elementary school near by, but he didn't even bother to remember its fancy name. Besides, they were almost next to each other, he knew where to go if he wanted to find Tim.

Alfred would drive them to school in the morning and come back later in the day to Tim's school, where Jason would also be waiting at, and take them back home.

Currently, he had no club to attend, while Tim had his debate club and basketball team ( _"I play to get taller Jason! I don't like being short!"_ ). So he was out here early, waiting for the little shit.

A small figure appeared, the blue hood of the hoodie up, shadowed his face. Tim's name choked in Jason's throat as he saw the hunched up shoulders and sad, tired, dazed blue eyes when Tim looked up from his shoes.

"Hey kid, how are you?" 

"I'm fine. Where's Alfred?" Tim asked in a small voice that matched the emotions his eyes so well.

Just as the words were spoken, a slick black car turned around the corner.

"Master Jason, Master Tim. How was your day?" Alfred asked, opening the car door for them. Jason still thought the whole thing with the door was stupid. They could definitely open the door themselves, so why should they bother Alfred?

Tim muttered a quick " _fine_ " and climbed in. Jason shared a concern look with Alfred before climbed in as well.

Alfred got into the driver seat and turned the key. The ride home was spent in complete silence. It should have been comfortable, since everyday he stayed at the manor had been filled with Tim's supposedly annoying chattering, but now it was rather alarming.

Even though it was obvious, he still wanted to point out: _Something was wrong. Something was bothering Tim._

He just hoped it wasn't the bullying kind of something. Or he would have to beat up some stupid kids.

The car came to a stop. They were back at the manor. Tim threw the car door open and ran up the staircase as fast as his legs could.

"I'll see if he's okay." He quickly said to Alfred and took off after Tim.

The kid wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen, or the den, so he was probably in his room.

Jason knocked twice, waiting for Tim to answer.

"Go away." Came a soft reply.

"Hey, you can't hide in there forever kid." He stubbornly said, voice almost as soft as Tim's, hoping he wouldn't startle or scare the kid.

"Tim? Are you okay in there?" No answer.

"Tim? I'm coming in." He quietly turned the knob. The whole room was dark with a sliver of light came from the crack between the two pieces of curtain.

Tim was curling up in a corner with his blanket bunched up around him. He also had his arms around his head.

"Hey kid," he began softly, reaching to gently touch one of Tim's arms. "What's wrong?"

Tim flinched back as his fingers made contact with Tim's skin and Jason pulled back his hand like Tim was made of hot lava.

"Just go away, I'll be fine."

Jason narrowed his eyes and sat down cross-legged opposite to Tim. No way he was letting go of this little event.

"Sure, kid. You look totally fine in there."

Tim looked up, scowling, and suddenly he looked just like Bruce that Jason's stomach did a flip worthy of Dick Grayson. Jason, in turn, furrowed his eyebrows, dared the kid to tell him to back off.

"I...go...a...od...of...sss...ove...d." Tim murmured.

"Whut? What did you just say?"

"I got an episode of sensory overload. I'll be fine soon."

Alright, he knew what it was though. Kinda. More than two years ago, when Jason broke his arm doing some shit, he went to Doc Leslie to have it fixed up, and then overheard she talking to someone about this sensory overload thing. Got him interested in it.

"How about we get you off the floor and on the bed? This can't be comfortable."

"Let me be, Jason."

The kid said, then took a deep breath, shivering right after.

He decided to tread lightly first.

"Tim, can I touch your arms? Or one of them?"

He waited a few seconds, then Tim noded. Jason carefully put his hands on Tim arms that still covered his head and lifted them up just to pulled them down to Tim's sides.

Jason thought the blanket should be comforting so he drapped it around Tim shoulders as he gently pulled the kid up on his feet. He then proceeded to guild the kid back to the too big bed.

"You hungry? I can make you something?"

At Tim's pointed look, Jason added.

"Or tell Alfred to make you something?"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Get some sleep then. I'm sorry I'm not doing much to make you feel better but like, this is the first time I, uh, you know..." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Thank you Jason." Tim whispered. "Don't worry, really. Do you want to leave? I don't want to bother."

"You want me to leave? I don't exactly have any place to go now, honestly. But I'll go if you want."

Tim relaxed some more under the thick blanket. Then he asked.

"Can you read for me? Bruce usually does that when I get like this."

Jason blinked. Bruce read to the kid? Uh, sure, why not.

But he decided not to ask any thing about that as he walked up to the bookshelf.

"What do you want to listen to?"

The rest of the afternoon passed in hushed voice reading **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** under the warm light of the lamp in Tim's room and quiet breathing under the red blanket.

When Alfred called them down for dinner, Tim was better and got back to some of his chattering, though not as loud or fast-paced.

Jason smiled, listening to one of Tim's stories. Maybe it wasn't too bad having the kid around after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any error, lemme know. I do experience sensory overload sometimes. I understand that everyone experiences it differently so don't pick on it too much if you think it's incorrect. I mostly based it on my episodes (or whatever it's called). Though I don't have the luxury of anyone reading to me 😆  
> Chapter title is from All I Want by A Day To Remember.


	3. I Don't Want This Moment To Ever End, Where Everything's Nothing Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding, some secret-revealing, some promises, some pain, some family feels. Not necessary in that order.
> 
> Age:  
> B: 39-42  
> D: 19-22  
> J: 13-16  
> T: 10-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hit with writer block (or whatever it is called).  
> And this chapter feels like it could have been much, much better. But I tried my best to write anyway. Hope you guys will enjoy this.

Alright, in his defense, no one probably would have seen this coming, if they had been in his position. The airheaded playboy Bruce Wayne was Batman? _Pfffff! Stop joking._

Seriously. Right, he should tell the story from begining.

That day, Gotham Academy had irked him more than usual. Some rich kids ( _no he was definitely **not** a rich kid, even if he was living under the Wayne manor roof_) had followed him around all day, spewing bullshit and insults to his back, laughing with each other.

For months, he had been trying to prove them wrong by being a good, polite student. He did his homework, ignored all the insults and taunting, and didn't skip a day of attendance.

Now, he was just frustrated. And was having a bad day. So, he just said " _fuck it_ " and decided to ditch. Changed into his casual wears and tossed the uniform into his backpack, he snuck out of the school from the back.

 _A walk should do me some good._ He thought, jogging down the street, the other direction from Tim's school.

Hours later and it was getting dark but he didn't feel like going back to the manor. His phone had been buzzing continuously but he just ignored it and shoved it deeper into his backpack.

The street lamps finally shone through the dark shadows of Gotham streets, like phantom flames dancing with the ghosts of city dwellers in the thick blanket of fog and factory smoke.

Jason sighed, wondering what he should do. Wandering aimlessly around the city at night could be dangerous. It was Gotham after all.

He could always come back to the manor but the thought of the large house with gloomy walls made him feel like suffocating. So he stuck to the shadows, using his street smart skills to avoid everyone on the street.

It was actually a peaceful night, no sight of supervillains preparing for their schemes and there hadn't been a scream for help. Yet.

His phone buzzed again. Took a deep breath, he fished it out from the rumpled mess of his uniform and looked through the notifications.

_11 missed calls from Tim._

_5 missed calls from Alfred._

_4 missed calls from Bruce._

He scrolled through Tim's messages to him. The kid kept asking where he was and telling him to go home. Alfred's and Bruce's messages were similar.

 _They are actually concerned._ He thought with a twisted amusement. Well, he knew they kinda like him in some ways, but really worried for him? A bit unexpected. But it felt nice, knowing there were people that cared about him.

He hadn't expected his adjustment to living at the manor to be so smooth, with his problem with authority and the rich.

Somehow, Tim had helped him through one of the biggest turns of his life with his stalking and chattering. The younger kid had many times explained to him that Bruce was neither a bad guy nor a stupid playboy with too much money.

Not that the man was a complete saint, just not that bad, truly. Jason hoped Bruce wouldn't get mad over his little adventure and send him somewhere else.

He was about to walk out to the dock on Sprang River when he heard shouting. Rushing to the the container nearest to where the fight was going on, he peered his eyes over a warehouse door.

Turned out, the fight was outside the warehouse. There was Batman, fighting thugs and being a mystic figure at the same time. There were low-profiled thugs, getting their ass kicked.

He hadn't seen Batman much since that fateful night in the alley where he had tried to steal his tires. The only other time did he see Batman again was at that fake school with the Ma Gunn incident.

Batman seemed to be winning, with most of the thugs unconscious on the ground. Jason was about to back off and go home when a pair of strong arms grabbed him by the elbows and ushered him forward.

"Stop or I'll send him to swim with the fish."

For a second, concern flashed on the man's masked face, or the part that wasn't hidden by the cowl.

 _Must be a trick of light._ Jason thought, still struggling in the thug's arm.

"Let him go." Batman growled. "He's just a kid."

"And we're just tryin' to run a business." The thug retorted.

"Human trafficking and thievery are not a business." The Dark Knight growled deeper.

Jason could tell that the thug was scared by feeling a hand tightened around his bicep.

_Fuck, I have to get out._

"Stop strugglin'. Or I'll slit your throat, brat."

 _Fuck you!_ Jason wanted to say.

However, instead, his free elbow, which the thug had dropped to grab a knife, dealed a blow to the thug's stomach.

The asshole probably didn't expect that, and Jason took the chance, kneed him in the crotch. He freed himself of the thug's hand then ran to the nearest weapon, which happened to be a gun, dropped by one of the unconscious men.

Batman, however surprised by his action, had returned to knocking out the few remaining thugs.

The one that grabbed him earlier groaned then glared at him. A shiver went down his spine and before he even began to steady his feet, the son of a bitch fished out a gun from his waistband and pulled the trigger.

Jason could feel the pain exploded in his left arm, very close to the shoulder.

 _Fuck!_ His mind supplied.

 _Shut!_ He barked back.

His right hand automatically came up to grab the injured one.

_Well at least he wasn't that great of a marksman._

Otherwise, he'd have been dead.

"Jason!" A voice called out his name. Huh, the voice was _realllll_ familiar too. Not Batman's voice though. So who just said that?

From his blurry vision, he could see Batman knocking out the asshole that shot him and was marching towards his corner.

He tried to scramed back, just to hit the edge of a container and the warehouse wall.

"Are you okay? Let me see the injury." Batman asked, then demanded, his voice sounded less gravy than usual.

_Why is the voice familiar?_

He was no stranger to pain but getting shot was a whole new different level. His mind felt weird, and his arm felt like it was on fire.

Batman checked him quickly, satisfied with no injury other than the bleeding wound.

"It's just a graze, you'll be fine." The man said, lifting him up in bridal style.

"I can walk." He protested but his voice was weak and the protest fell on deaf ears.

"Sure you can. Your arm was injured, not your leg." Batman said, chest rumbled with a hint of amuse in his voice.

He was so tired. After running around the city for hours, getting shot was the final straw.

 _Fuck it, I'm sleeping._ He thought, eyes drooping.

"Jason, stay awake! Don't you dare sleep now!" A voice was calling in his ears but he didn't care. He only wanted to sleep.

The voice was now a far away sound, with incomprehensible rumbles, like ocean wave crashing, lulling him to sleep.

He woke up, feeling disoriented. Blinking his eyes open, he was met with a weird sight.

From the smell of anesthesia, he had guessed he was in a hospital room but when he opened his eyes, there was only a short whisper in his head.

_This is a cave?_

Okay, weird. He looked around. Medicine, a cup of something, needles, an IV to his good arm and some other medical stuffs.

The light was dim, not too harsh for his eyes. There was another source of light though, different from the bulbs on the ceiling? Dome? Ceiling then.

He followed the light and found an impressive set of computer.

_Huh? What is this place?_

"Ah, Master Jason. I see that you finally wake up."

"Alfred? Wha... Where...?"

Alfred pushed some buttons that make the bed elevate a little and held the cup with a straw in front of him.

"The medic bay, Master Jason. Now drink this young sir. Master Wayne will explain in time."

Oh snap! Alfred was mad at Bruce. He called him Master Wayne. Maybe it had something to do with this cave. He finished drinking and sat still for Alfred to check him over.

A shadow was looming near the medic bay.

As the shadow came closer, Bruce appeared.

"Can I have a moment with Jason, Alfred?"

"Of course Master Wayne." Alfred answered in his posh British accent with an unreadable expression.

As Alfred left, Bruce sighed and sat down on the chair by his bed side.

"How are you feeling Jason?"

"Uh, fine, I guess. I'm not in pain, if that's what you're asking."

"Good, good, uh..." The man trailed off awkwardly.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna... Fuck, what is this place?"

"Language." He glared at the man. Did he just say " _language_ " to him? Screw it.

"Where am I? What is this place?" He demanded.

"I will tell you but you have to stay calm, alright? Freaking out won't do your injury any good."

He kept his glare up but nodded anyway.

"This is the Batcave," Bruce began. "We are beneath the manor."

"Wait a minute, you're saying this is..." Bruce nodded. "And you are... Holy shit! You are _Batman_. Oh my god!"

"Jason calm down. Your arm..."

"I will not! You can't just tell me that and expect me to calm down!"

"Jason!" And holy Robin's short pants, that was Batman's voice. He couldn't help but shut up and sat still immediately.

"As I was saying, I'm Batman. Do not freak out again. It has been... hard, to keep this a secret to you when you are living at the manor. And you have been injured. So, against my better judgement of trying to give you a life as normal as possible, I decided to tell you about this."

"Without telling Alfred." Jason added.

"Well, I did tell him I was bringing you to the cave once we were in the Batmobile."

Everthing was almost like dreaming after that. Dazing, blurring, hard to remember when you woke up.

So Bruce was Batman, and Dick was Robin, until the fallout. And they called Alfred Agent A, and Tim was not ever supposed to involve in this, but he knew anyway.

* * *

Bruce knew he shouldn't have given in to Jason's both begging and demanding.

Training Dick to be Robin had been difficult enough even with Dick's skills, training Jason was, however, an entire problem.

The kid had the spirit, he admitted, but sometimes a bit too much. Jason was just, just so... angry. He didn't like the police, and he _hated_ criminals. All those things, they would make Robin violent.

But Batman needed Robin. And despite his violent tendency, Jason did have the light-heartedness Robin should possess. It took quite some time, but Bruce finally cracked the hard shell to reveal the heart of gold, buried deep beneath all the trauma and pain.

He started to get used to listening to Jason's rants on his newest book, or his grumbling about the stuck up kids at school. He didn't always talk, but once he started on his rants, there was no stopping him.

 _This is nice._ He thought. Still, he missed the time back when Robin had been Dick.

Nightwing had been patrolling in Bludhaven for a while now. Dick usually visited once every week or two, but they hadn't partnered up ever since he fired Dick from being Robin.

"Bruce?" A small voice startled him.

"Tim?" Oookay, that was his "asking-for-something" voice. Aaaand there were the puppy dog eyes too.

_I'm doomed._

"What do you want to ask me, Tim?" He said carefully, prepared for what to come.

"I was just thinking, you know, about something _really_ important and might be helpful..." Tim trailed off, blinking his blue eyes.

_I'm getting soft. This is not good._

Bruce sighed.

"You have to tell me, Tim. I'm not psychic."

"I'm thinking, maybe, I don't know, you could, well..." Tim smiled wide, looking up to Bruce, probably expected him to know what he was talking about.

_How is this my life?_

"Tim," He tried again. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me."

The boy looked down, shuffled his feet a bit. What did he want that could possibly make him nervous like this?

Bruce used his hand to lift Tim's chin up and looked directly into his son's eyes. He then put both his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"Please son, you can ask me whatever, you know that, right?"

"Yea, I mean, I know that but you might not approve of this. And it's not even dangerous, I swear, just something I want to learn and I know you don't like it but..."

"Tim." He said, a bit more forceful. "I promise that I will consider whatever you ask for first before deciding anything."

Tim sighed dramatically.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

Okay, that wasn't what he was expecting. Maybe a new phone, or new laptop. Or even a pet.  
Not this.

 _Well he did say "learn"._ A part of his brain _helpfully_ added.

"I... What? You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Yes." Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Tim beat him to it. "No, I'm not going out to fight crime. I just think that some self defense will be nice, in case something happens. Pleaseeee!"

"Okay."

"But Bruce it will be... wait, what?"

"I will teach you," He said firmly. "but no Robin. I mean it Tim. You are smart, and I might even let you help solving cases. But no Robin."

"I don't want to be Robin." Tim shrugged. "Besides, Jason is training for Robin so... And yes, I'd like help solving cases."

"Promise me Tim. No Robin."

"I _promise_."

"Alright buddy, anything else you need?"

"Nope. I promised Jason that we'll hang out."

Tim dashed in and gave him a quick hug. Before the boy made it out of his study, Bruce said.

"Hey buddy, you're telling Alfred about this."

"But..."

"No, Tim. No but. You want me to teach you, you tell Alfred."

"Fine, fine. I'll tell him. Love you Dad." And he disappeared, leaving Bruce there, caught by surprise but also with a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

Tim met Jason when he was a few feet away from the door. He probably eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Good job kid." Jason high fived him. "But no Robin? Aww c'mon! I want to pass down the mantle to you when I'm old enough to choose a new name."

Tim decided to cut into Jason's half whine half rant.

"It's just, I don't think I'm suitable for Robin. Maybe when you want to pass down the mantle, Bruce will have someone else filled in. It's just not me."

"Whatever you say kid. Maybe you will find a name or something. Like Seagull." Jason smirked.

"I am **NOT** a seagull!"

"No, you are the Seagull."

They argued until they reached Jason's room. They hung out for the rest of the afternoon, wrestled a little (with Jason winning but not without " _just you wait until I can fight and hit a growth spurt!_ ") and sorted out some of Jason's books for Tim to read.

Dick visited them, a bit earlier than usual. Turned out, Bruce had told him about the conversation they had. Dick hadn't been fine with Jason being Robin, which Bruce told him about a few days after he had decided to trained Jason, but he still wanted his brothers to be okay.

So they talked, Jason and Dick finally came to a truce and Tim got lectured by both Alfred and Dick.

"Alright, movie night." Dick announced. "Since I'm visiting, I'm picking the movie."

Jason raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Well, at least they weren't fighting. Tim smiled and ran into the kitchen and got the popcorn ready with Alfred.

When two bowls were filled, he asked the older man to bring the bowls to the den first (" _please check one my brothers so they won't kill each other!_ ") and handled the rest.

When he arrived in the den later, he found Bruce on one armchair, Alfred hovering over the other one, Dick hoarding blankets on the floor and Jason on the couch. Hearing Tim coming in, both his brothers looked at him expectingly, which could only mean one thing.

**Pick**.

Tim sighed. He could pick Jason and cuddle with him on the couch or pick Dick and snuggle in those blankets with Dick's arms around him.

He observed the room one more time. He had decided.

Tim walked determinedly towards both of them, handed them the bowls that were in his hands and climbed on Bruce's lap.

Bruce laughed, handed Tim his popcorn bowl and ruffled his hair.

"Timothy, you traitor!"

"Unbelievable!" And his brothers were shouting, accusing him of betrayal.

"So I'm your favorite, huh?" Bruce asked, voice amused.

Tim only used his free arm to hug Bruce tighter and smiled.

"Thank you."

"What for, buddy?"

"Everything."

* * *

It was a lovely day, Tim observed. Sunny, with some breezes blowing in his hair.

It should have been a perfect day for hanging out with your friends or family.

Well, he got his family here alright...

Tim sighed, eyes focus on the object in front of him.

Bruce's hand lingered on his left shoulder for a moment before falling down by his side.

Dick was on his right side, face solemn.

Tim's heart felt like it were made of lead, and his brain felt fuzzy.

6 months.

He didn't cry anymore.

He was so tired. And empty.

He told Bruce that he wanted to be alone.

_Just a few minutes Dad, I'll meet you at the gate._

Bruce and Dick left.

His hand hovered on the object.

_I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to break my promise._

_I hope you approve._

_I hope you're okay with it._

_I love you._

He said goodbye then walked back to the open gate.

He didn't look back.

Not even a glance.

The object, however, was still right there, facing his back.

And so it went. The wind kept on blowing.

Tim didn't stop walking until he reached the gate.

The car ride was smooth and silent.

That night, he told his dad what he had decided.

They had a screaming match.

And Tim couldn't stop the tears this time.

He thought he had cried himself dry already.

But no matter what Bruce had said, Batman needed a Robin.

So Tim became Robin, with or without Bruce's approval.

_That clown is going to pay for what he has done._

Every clock hit 12:00. Midnight.

The object earlier stayed still, unmoving. Silent.

Then a hand shot out from the dirt.

And a body, crawling its way out.

The body staggered around, later found by some people in black, leaving behind a mess with the object, glinting in the moonlight and the flashes of lightning from distance.

It read.

**Jason Peter Todd-Wayne**  
**Beloved Son and Brother**  
**Aug 16, 2001 - April 27, 2017**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write tomb stone, please bear with me.
> 
> Fun fact: Tim means "heart" in my mother tongue, Vietnamese.  
> So what breaks our poor Tim?  
> Jason's death.  
> And what breaks everyone's heart?  
> Also Jason's death.
> 
> In conclusion, this is not fun.  
> I'm really sorry.
> 
> Chapter title is from With Me by Sum 41.


	4. Wake Up, Take My Hand And Give Me A Reason To Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is back and seeking revenge on almost everyone he knew from his old life.
> 
> And who the hell is the new Robin anyway?
> 
> Age:  
> B: 45  
> D: 25  
> J: 19  
> T: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST.  
> Well, I do hope the angst is angsty enough. Still figuring out how to write emotional scenes, you know.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> And I totally steal Tim's Robin suit from Young Justice and alter it a bit for the purpose of this story.

Tim sat on his bed with his hair mussed up and his hands balled into fists. Could a person breathe angrily because that was exactly what he was doing now. Bruce benched him. Again.

He followed every order, worked hard on every case and it wasn't enough. Punching the Joker until that murderer, _his brother's murderer,_ passed out was the final cherry on top.

Then Bruce benched him as if the man himself had never done something similar. Bruce was the one that sent the Joker to the hospital in cast. With most of his bones broken.

Tim stood up, pacing around. His eyes laid on his suit in the corner of his room. He was so angry that he stormed up the manor without changing into his civvies. Alfred didn't even say anything for once and Tim felt a sliver of relief in his waves of fury.

The suit laid there, discarded. Bruce had made his suit so different from other Robin suits that probably no one but his family could recognize him.

It was mostly red and black, with a yellow and black hood that casted shadow over his face. The domino mask was bigger and covered almost half of his face.

It also got a lot more bulked up. More armors, more pads, and he had a bo staff with him as well. When he wore the suit, he would look taller, more muscular, unable to be linked back to Tim Drake-Wayne.

Bruce had been trying his best to hide the identity of the third Robin from everyone. And he meant it. No one but the family, and Oracle knew about him being Robin. Not even the Justice League or Dick's friends knew.

He had two files on the Batcomputer. One for Tim Drake-Wayne, with no mention of Robin, and one for the third Robin, again with no mention of Tim Drake-Wayne.

_Tim had reached the ultimate level of being a vigilante._

He kept on pacing, so deep in his thought that he almost didn't notice the knocking on his door, nor Bruce opening the door to check on him.

"Tim." He jumped almost five feet up on the air. Gathering himself, he glared at his adoptive dad.

"Leave me alone."

"Tim, buddy..."

"No Bruce, just stop! Go away!" He didn't realized he was backing off until his back and his head hit the wall. The glare, however, didn't falter.

Bruce, being the stubborn bother figure, didn't walk away but came in his room instead.

"Timmy, let's talk." He said, voice firm.

Tim sighed (angrily) and flopped down on his bed, head turned to face the wall.

"Son, please, look at me." He used that word again. _Son_.

And against his will, his head turned and faced Bruce. The man had sat down next to him, eyes shone with concern.

"I'm looking." He said carelessly.

"Tim, look, I'm... I'm sorry I yelled at you." _Alright, he just apologized huh?_ "But I'm not sorry for benching you. What you did today was reckless. You endangered youself unnecessarily. And you let your anger get the best of you."

Tim's glare intensified.

 _Kettle, meet pot._ He thought.

"I know you're thinking that I'm a hypocrite. But I'm not just your partner, Tim, I'm also your father. And I can't let you endanger yourself like that. I can't let you get hurt, Tim."

The anger in him seemed to deflat a little, but it wasn't enough to stop his glare.

"Well I'm not sorry. Especially for punching _him_." His voice wavered slightly.

_Don't start crying._

"I know you're not. But next time, call for back up first, okay?"

"Fine. I just, I don't know, thought you would stop me from, from... I, just..." Tim felt light-headed out of the sudden. The room seemed to be spinning around him and there was a far-away voice calling.

"...sit down, Tim... son, baby, please..."

 _You can't tell me what to do._ He thought unconsciously.

And then there were hands grabbing his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"...Tim, Timmy, you with me?"

"Y... Yes." He croaked out.

"Breathe, baby. Can you do that for me? In and out."

And Bruce was counting, like he had done several times, to help Tim get his breathing down.

He also realized that he had been curling up in the corner near his desk. The bed was now a few feet away from him.

"Dad, I'm sor... sorry, I just want, want to hurt him... because, 'cause Jase..."

He was talking, tumbling over words like a mad man, and then he was crying, sobbing into his dad's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." Bruce was rubbing his back with a hand, the other held his head gently. "It's okay Timmy, you don't have to apologize."

"Please do... don't be mad again..."

"I'm not mad, son, I'm worried, shhh, it's fine now."

It took a while for him to stop crying. Eventually, he let go of Bruce and let the man lift him up. Bruce quickly pulled him into another hug and Tim melt in his arms, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"Am I still benched?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Three days. But next time, if you pull that stunt again, it will be a week."

"Okay. You can let go of me now." His dad released him and used his thumbs to rub off all the remaining tears. He then kissed Tim's hair and smiled at him.

"Want to eat some ice cream and watch something?" Bruce asked.

"If you let me pick." He replied, heading out of the room.

"If your pick is sensible, sure." Bruce ruffled his hair and went to get ice cream.

That night, he fell asleep in the middle of Finding Nemo, cuddled up in his dad's side, hugging a bowl of ice cream.

When the movie ended, Bruce just picked him up and carried him back to his room. The man tucked his son in, the blanket covered all the way to his chin.

He then laid a kiss to the sleeping boy's temple and went back to his room, the uneasiness from ealier completely vanished in his chest. 

* * *

Red Hood grinned behind his helmet as he walked out of a warehouse, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake.

He had been back in Gotham for a month, got himself three safehouses and also on the Bat's radar.

His homecoming had been fun and frustrated at the same time. It was fun to mess with the Bat, and frustrated to figure out who had been his replacement.

His _replacement_. Who apparently got the job only 6 ( _or was it 7?)_ months after he died.

He had digged up every piece of information, done a bunch of scanning and comparing, and yet, he still didn't know who the third Robin had been.

His mind had wandered to Tim a few times but he shook the thoughts off. Tim made a promise years ago. **No Robin.** The kid even said he " _not suitable for Robin_ ".

Besides, he had stalked his little brother on this way to school three times already. He knew how the kid looked like now. The new Robin was taller and bulkier. Tim was a bit shorter and leaner.

His mind flashed back to that night at the warehouse as he stripped out of his armor. The fear that once crushed his chest, the guilt that drowned his heart and the regret that suffocated him. 

The sudden trip down the memory lane sent him tumbling and crashing down on the battered couch. Jason breathed hard, trying to clear the green in his vision, hands gripping the edge of the ruined seat cushions while silently cursing himself for spiralling down in his head.

He needed a plan to play around with the Bat, and a greeting gift to the family. And maybe a small chat with his replacement as well.

He had a bomb, which would be nicely planted in the precious Batmobile the next day. Nothing too deadly, just dramatic and flashy enough to damage Bat's car for a while. 

He didn't want to kill them, that wouldn't be fun. Even if he was mad with the Pit's rage inside his head, he was still controlled and conscious enough to know killing them now was a bad idea.

Make the Bat kill the Joker was the big, final plan. And he wanted to know about his replacement too. Who the kid was, how he got the job, blah blah, spent some _quality_ _time_ together.

He smirked at the thought, grinning as he cleaned his gun.

His thoughts again drifted back to his little brother. Oh right, another reason not to kill the big bad Bat and his birds. Tim would hate him, he knew that.

He needed to see his brother, talk to him and know that he was doing alright (as alright as one could when you had a brother that had been murdered by a clown, he guessed).

But all that could wait. For now, he just wanted to take a shower and get some sleep.

* * *

There was a new guy in Gotham. Wore a red helmet, called himself Red Hood, the name that criminals throughout history had like so much.

And he had killed many people, leaving behind dead bodies everywhere he went. Dick heard this Red Hood had made his disliking towards his adoptive father and Nightwing himself very clear.

Bruce had gone back to the Batcave to do research on Red Hood. They needed as much information as they could gather.

Dick, however, didn't feel like researching. Besides, Tim would be home from school in half an hour and he wanted to check on the boy. He was still benched from patrol today, but tomorrow Robin would be out with them.

And with the Red Hood becoming more and more active in Gotham, Dick wanted to make sure that Tim would be as safe and stable as possible.

The sound of the car snapped him out of his trance of thought.

 _Tim's home. Finally._ He jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Hey little bro! Good day at school?" He slung an arm over Tim's shoulders and ushered him inside the house.

"Pretty normal, I guess. Nothing's out of ordinary." Tim smiled at him, dropped his backpack by the kitchen entrance and went to the refrigerator. "I actually feel rather good, I mean, back on the field tomorrow and all."

He found the OJ carton and drank directly from it. Alfred wouldn't be pleased.

"Talk about back on the field, you remember the new dude in town?"

"Red Hood or something, right? Yea, what about him?"

"Well, he seems to hate us, and I want you safe, so let me make it clear that you stay away from him, and his territory."

"But our patrol route..."

"From tomorrow, you and I patrol together and Bruce takes Crime Alley. Just for a while to sort things out with him first. B got a whole new route drawn out already and we're gonna follow that. Got it?"

Tim's eyes narrowed for a second, then he muttered a word " _fine_ " and came back to his OJ.

"Master Timothy, what do you think you are doing?"

"Oh shit!"

"Language, Master Timothy!"

"Well, well, full first name, huh? _Wow, Timothy_!" Dick drew out the word " _wow_ ", smirked a bit and earned himself a glare from his baby brother.

* * *

Tim laughed out loud as he swung from one building to another. Nightwing had already perched on the next building rooftop, looking around in search for any sight of trouble.

It was a slow night, peaceful with one robbery and two cases of harassment which were handled nicely. He should enjoy a night out like this. However, with the amount of school work he had, and the lack of sleep he had been getting, Tim felt like he could drop anywhere and sleep without a care for the world.

As he yawned amone more time, be heard Nightwing chuckled beside him.

"Something funny?"

"No, no, heh. Maybe you should go home and get some shut eye. I can take the rest of the patrol."

"You sure?" It wasn't an offer that he could just refuse. He was tired, therefore, he was a liability on the field. And he really wanted to sleep.

"Yeah. Go home. You've been working hard the whole week. Just remember to tell B first."

"Okay. See you later 'Wing."

Tim swung from building to building again. He stopped after a short while to catch his breath. His eyes wandered. It was a bit too close to Crime Alley. Best get going then.

"Going somewhere _Pretender_?" A new voice greeted him.

"Uhh..." Was his clever reply.

"Where's the big bad Bat anyway? Hasn't he learned not to leave his bird alone?"

Right, this guy definitely knew what had happened to the second Robin.

"Patrolling. I'm taking the rest of the night off." He replied, tried to sound relaxed and calm.

"Oh huh? Well, since you're free, let's have a small chat here." Tim could heard the smirk even through the voice modulator.

"How about no? Batman said not to interact with strangers." Tim was now backing off towards the edge of the rooftop.

He quickly grabbed his grapple gun to swing away but instead a gloved hand gripped his right shoulder tight and flung him back. The grapple gun flew to the other side of the rooftop.

Tim regained his balance and held his collapsible bo staff in a defensive stance. He wouldn't engage in a fight if he could help it. Besides, fatigue and dizziness were catching up with him.

Hood didn't let him have any more time to prepare for his attack. The man was dealing out blows so fast that Tim almost fell back onto his butt. A punch caught his left jaw and his eyes lighted up with thousands of fireflies flying around.

He felt his comm being removed from his ear. Instinctively, his hand came up to keep his hood down. The gloved hand snatched the comm and dropped it to the rough surface. Hood then crushed it with his boot.

 _No back up now._ Tim sourly thought.

Tim tried to strike back, successfully hit the man's collar bone one but the hit didn't seem to do much damage. Red Hood pulled out a small knife, the blade glinted in the flashes of the city's lights.

Hood struck him in several weak spots of the suit. Tim silently thanked Bruce for making his suit bulkier and padded it more than Dick's or Jason's Robin suits.

_But how does he know all of the weak spots of the suit?_

The knife tore him a cut in his side. Not too deep to be life threatening, but it was bleeding nonetheless. Tim jumped out of Hood's oncoming attack and tried to steady his breathing.

The man, again, didn't stay away for long, came back with punches and slashes from the knife.

"So tell me, _Robin_ , how does it feel like to be a replacement for someone, huh? A pretender who tries to force himself in a role that wasn't made for him?" Hood growled at Tim, attacking with more force, along with every word he said.

Tim kept on jumping away to avoid being hit. He knew he couldn't even take on the man on his good day, much less a day like this, when he was tired and injured.

He silently cursed when he miscalculated a jump and ended up hurting his right ankle and fell to the roof surface. Red Hood was quick to be right where Tim had fallen and moved down for a slash. Tim barely rolled out of the knife's way.

 _My grapple gun._ He dashed to the side with an attempt to grab it. He might be able to get to his dad or his brother fast enough.

A bang rang out in his ear.

A bullet hit him in his chest. Right above his heart.

_Thank God for kevlar._

Tim was knocked flat on his back. His right hand move unconsciously to his chest, where he was shot. The bullet didn't pierce through but stuck in his chest plate instead. He welcomed the feeling of relief and tried to stand up.

A heavy steel boot came down on his left wrist, and Tim gasped out in pain. The cracking sound made him want to vomit.

"Well well, seem like Bat hasn't trained his birds enough. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Go to Hell!" Tim spat out.

"Well then, guess we do it the hard way."

In a second, his hood, which somehow still covered his face, got pulled back to reveal his black hair and masked face.

 _"The hood is made of a special material, it will stay on, I promise."_ His mind drifted back to the day he had first got the suit. The man who made their suits had told his dad that, assured him of Tim's suit.

"No..." He heard a whisper from the man looming over him. The mask was harder to come off but after a few seconds, the mask was removed from his face to stay in Hood's hand.

"No, no way, it can't be you..." Tim glared at the shiny, red helmet. Was an adopted son of a billionaire being a vigilante that hard to believe?

"Happy now? You unmasked me." He snarled.

Hood stopped mumbling whatever to face him. Well, his helmet faced him, more like.

"How are you Robin? Why...? Oookay, now the man sounded weird. It couldn't be that shocking, right?

"Well, I asked for the job and I got the job." He took in a deep breath. His chest hurt.

"He made you promise. **No Robin**..."

_Wait, what?_

"How do you know about..." The question ended with him coughing. Oh right, he got kicked in the chest earlier.

" _Tim?_ " The sound of his own name startled him. He could barely think of anyone that called him with such concern. His dad, Dick, Alfred. Well, there was Jason too but he was gone now. Three people then.

"Can I... Can I go now? You got what you want already. Gonna tell everyone my identity?" 

He tried to glare at Red Hood but his tired eyes couldn't keep up the glare for long. The emotionless white eyes of the helmet stared back at him. Black dots started to swim in his vision as he passed out with the sound of someone frantically calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scene even for the sake of my own life.  
> If anyone is asking why I didn't use the famous name "Replacement" when Jason confronted Tim, well, I couldn't have Tim figured out Red Hood's identity that early in the story, right?  
> Sorry about the cliffhanger.
> 
> Chapter title is from Sleepwalking by Bring Me The Horizon.


	5. I See You Lying Next To Me, Awake And Unafraid (Asleep Or Dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Robin fight with Red Hood.  
> Will there be a real homecoming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I tried to fit a lot of things in here so I hope it doesn't overwhelm you guys.  
> And I feel like the dialogue is some kind of disaster, but hey, I tried my best.
> 
> Like Nightwing would say: Be traught, stay whelmed and feel the aster.

Tim woke up, feeling like he had been ran over by a truck. Blinking his eyes a few times, he took in the unfamiliar sight of a ceiling with one or two cracks.

An IV was connected to his right arm and he was missing his suit. Or at least the chest plate, the gloves, the mask, the cape and possibly his boots.

_Where am I?_

"You're awake." It was a statement, not a question.

"What is this place?" He asked, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the man.

The sight of him left a bloom of panic in Tim's chest. Despite the red domino mask he had on, the face was so familiar that it hurt.

_No, it can't be... He's gone, he's gone and he's not coming back..._

"Tim..." Red Hood slowly made his way to Tim's side, spoke his name like _he_ used to do. "Tim, kid, listen to me..."

"No, no, get away from me!" And he was shouting, the IV line yanked at his arm painfully. "You are **NOT** him! Don't lie to me!"

"Calm down Tim! You're gonna rip out the cannula!"

But Tim didn't care anymore. Whoever Red Hood was, he wasn't Jason. Jason, _his brother_ , was dead. And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't have done all those horrible things. _He wouldn't have killed._

His eyes became blurry with tears and his chest felt so tight that it was hard to breathe. Out of his vision, he could see Hood approaching him closer.

His hands moved to his head and grabbed painfully at his hair, trying to snap out of whatever shitty situation he was in.

_This is a nightmare..._

"...immy, please, you have to calm dow..."

He could heard _his_ voice through the sound of blood rushing up to his ears. It should have calmed him down, made him feel grounded, _safe_ , but instead, the sound of the voice made him even more panicked.

There were hands on his wrists now. One of them was bandaged up in a splint. 

_That's why it hurt._ A thought crept up on him. Hood broke it last night.

The hands was unexpectedly gentle, yet he found it hard not to flinch from the touch. They lifted his hands from his head to put them on his lap. Then one hand moved to sweep the bangs away from his face. The other held his injured wrist in a careful hold.

"Timmy, please, look at me." The voice was pleading, begging even. And the sound of it was kinda soothing.

Tim opened his eyes _(when did I close them?)_ and was greeted by the sight of his ~~dead~~ brother's face. The domino mask had already gone.

"Y... You are not him... He's gone..." He found himself speak up, voice trembling.

"Tim, listen to me..."

"No! Don't you dare say anything! Stop!"

Tim shouted, yanked the cannula out completely, and the blood poured out, a few drops fell to the white mattress like red roses blooming through the thick snow on a magical winter day.

"I don't really know how to explain either but I'm Jason, I am your brother. Tim, please... Kid, sit down, we can..."

"An imposter, that's what you are. He's dead. Gone! Don't, just don't lie to me. I'm not falling for this!" Tim snapped, anger bursted in his chest. He stood up from the bed.

_How dare he!_

The man sighed, standing up to face Tim. As he had almost a feet over Tim, the boy felt intimidated, no matter how angry he was. Tim backed away until he hit the closet but he held his head high to show that he was not afraid.

The man ran a hand over his face before facing Tim, eyebrows furrowed. Hood took a deep breath and spoke.

"Do you remember the first time you had a sensory overload episode with me?"

 _The heck?_ Hood kept on speaking, slowly with a hushed voice.

"I read to you. And you was lying on your bed with that stupid red blanket you liked so much, listening to me. Remember the book? It was **The Goblet of Fire**." Hood stopped talking and put his hands on Tim's shoulders. "Every other time when you had another episode, I would read to you, picked up from where we left it. Always that book, even though both of us had read it several times before."

Tears rolled down on Tim's face and he suddenly lost the ability to speak. Because no one knew about that. Only Jason and he knew about the book. Bruce, Dick and Alfred knew Jason read to him. But none of them knew which book it was.

 _Let keep it a secret, in case we lost each other and need to identify._ Jason had joked.

Tim launched himself forwards, and buried his head in his ~~dead~~ _alive_ brother's chest.  
He sobbed out Jason's name and hugged him tighter, like if he let go, Jason would disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, hey I got you, I got you..." There were whispers in his ears, and a hand rubbing his back, comforting him. Another hand cradled his head gently, tenderly brushing his hair.

After what felt like forever, Tim stopped crying, only shivering and hiccuping lightly in his big brother's arms. Jason let go of him and put him back into the mess of a blanket on the bed.

"H... How? Tim asked, feeling confused.

"I have no idea either. I woke up in my coffin, then I digged my way out. And, eh, there were also some other stuffs happened, but you don't have to know about that."

He looked downed on Tim's injuries and frowned. A broken wrist, a cut in his side, sprained ankle and definitely some bruises. Especially the one on his jaw.

"I'm sorry." Jason said. "I... This wasn't supposed to happened."

The simple sentence seemed to snap Tim's out of his blissful happiness of (probably) having his brother back.

"You beat me up..."

"Yes and I'm really sor..."

"No. Let me finish." Tim cut in. " You beat me up. Like, if Robin hadn't happened to be me, to be your brother, if Robin had been a random kid, you would have beaten him up even more. And there wouldn't be some tearful reunion, like we have."

Tim said, with a realization. Jason looked shocked, dumbstruck by his words.

"Would you kill Robin? If he weren't me?"  
Tim asked, a small whisper as light as feather yet carried the heavy weight of the words.

"I..." Jason eyes were wide as he tried to form the words but couldn't.

Silence almost suffocated Tim upon seeing his brother so speechless.

"I don't know." He admitted with his shoulders slumped down.

It was a moment too early when Jason stood back up straight and opened the door.

"Get some rest Tim. You were out for over 20 hours. I have to speak with Batman."

He closed the door with a click, and left Tim there with the deafening silence.

* * *

Jason landed on the roof where his favourite gargoyle was. Not long after that, he heard someone landed behind him. Turned his head a bit and he could see Batman standing there, all business and justice.

After the event last night, he had sent Batman an anonymous message which told him to come to this building. With Tim's disappearance, the man obviously had to show up.

And judging by the man's glare through the cowl and his stance, his identity had yet to be discovered.

"Where is Robin?" Batman growled.

"No _'hello, how are you?'_ huh? Wow, you're really no fun." Jason couldn't help but retort. "Where is the pretty bird? Thought Nightwing always follows you and worships the place you step on?"

"Where is he?" The growl deepened. If he had been a common criminal, he would have been scared out of his pants. But since he wasn't...

"Alright. I have your kid. But relax. He's mostly fine." That definitely wasn't reassuring. He smirked a bit and continued.

"So, you endangered a kid, again!" Jason said mockingly. "Put him in a costume and make him your sidekick. Tell me, don't you remember what happened to the last one?"

Jason could see the way that question had affected Batman. The skin around his lips tightened, and the man's stance looked more defensive. Jason kept on talking.

"Do you even care about him? Huh? Just another boy in your long line of sidekicks, ready to die for you like a matyr?" Jason shouted in the man's face, trying his best to ignore the pained look that was only visible where the cowl didn't cover.

"Jason!" A new voice startled him. A boy in red and black was swinging from the next building over to them.

Batman appeared to be taken aback upon hearing the name, also turned to take a look at Robin.

"I told you to rest!" Jason snapped without thinking.

"Yeah yeah, lecture later." Tim shook his words off, then took a deep breath.

"He didn't want me to be Robin. He didn't want _anyone_ to be Robin. I forced him to make me Robin."

Jason eyes narrowed at Tim for a tick, then he glanced at Batman, who looked like he was doing some quick deducing on the spot.

 _Yea, keep detectiving, Sherlock._ He thought, feeling a little irritated.

"Dad, let me talk to him." Tim turned to Batman. "Just for a few minutes, okay? He won't hurt me."

Bat eyed Tim visible injuries with distrust. He was limping when he got here, and Jason could also see the outline of the splint under Tim's glove. The bruise on his face looked even worse under the moonlight.

"Please dad, you can even keep watch on us. Just let me talk to him real quick."

"Fine." Batman grunted, still looking uncomfortable with letting his son talking to a killer. "But if he so much as lay a hand on you..."

"You kick my butt, yea yea..." Jason said, letting Tim pull him aside.

"What the hell are you thinking? Going out like this?" Jason half whispered, half shouted.

"And let you fight dad? No way!"

"He made you Robin!"

"Did you not listen to me? I forced him to. When he first said no, I would steal your and Dick's old suits and went out by myself, just so he would officially make me Robin. Your, your death destroyed him, Jase. And without someone to patrol with him, gods Jase! He was angry, and careless. He would beat criminals up until they had to spend time in the hospital before going to jail. And, and he always got injured. He tried to hide, he didn't think I would notice, but I did. And I told him he needed a Robin."

Tim stopped talking to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry that you think you were replaced Jase. You can have the mantle back if you want. I'm just filling in for you anyway."

Jason bit the inside of his cheek, looking down at his little brother. From what he had seen, even back when he still hated on Robin and didn't know Tim was the one in the suit, he had to say the kid made a badass Robin.

He was good, so good that if Jason had put aside his rage and jealousy, he would have said the kid was the perfect Robin. And oh goodness, his detective skills too, all the way back when Tim hadn't been involved in these vigilante business.

_The best Robin._

And he was Red Hood now. There was no going back from this.

Jason moved his hands to cup Tim's masked face.

"You're not just filling in for me. You are Robin, okay? And yes, I'm an asshole for beating up a kid, and there is no excuse for my action. But you're Robin now and if you remember, back then, I'd always wanted you to be my successor. You keep being Robin, just be careful, alright?"

Tim nodded, his hair fell down on his face.

 _Kid needs a hair cut._ Jason mentally scowled.

"Can we tell dad? You know. About you."

"Tim, I don't think this is a good idea. I've killed, I broke his most sacred rule long ago."

"Jason! If you think a stupid rule can stop him from loving you, then you're wrong. Come home, Jase, please."

The kid looked like he was going to burst into tears so Jason sighed, feeling defeated.

"Fine, let's go talk to Daddybat."

Tim limped back to where Batman was. The man did a quick job of checking him over and said a few words that Jason couldn't quite make out.

"Red Hood." Batman grunted, appeared to be satisfied that Jason didn't hurt Robin. Well, more than he had already done.

"We got something to tell you." Tim cut into the tension between them. "Dad, promise me, you are not going to freak out, or hurt him, yeah?"

Batman's head tilted. But he nodded at Tim's words.

"Right, uh, I guess I should do my part. Real nice seeing you kid, 'cause if I get kicked out of the city by a furious Bat, I sure will miss you."

Tim ignored the last part and tugged on Batman's cape. Batman looked down and Jason also leaned over to get a good look at the kid's face. Tim was grinning ridiculously and adorably, probably for Batman's sake.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Jason muttered as he pushed the buttons to get the helmet off his head.

The man face, well again, visible part, was a mix of confusion, surprise, shock, and possibly a bunch more of emotions. His whole body tensed and Jason could see a shift in his breathing.

"Hey old man, surprised?" Jason said weakly.

Despite all of his attempts at petty revenge against the Bat, he still missed him, and his old family.

"This is a trick. Robin, you can't seriously think..."

"Dad, I did an identity check. Well, kinda. Please, it's him. We can do some blood tests, DNA tests, whatever you need to do."

"Yea, listen to the little shit. Honestly, you really think one would pretend to be your dead son then just hide his face? I didn't want to tell you, there is no point, but since the kid insisted." He shrugged.

Batman stood still, taking information in. Jason bit his lips anxiously, glancing back and forth at Tim and Batman.

Out of nowhere, he felt something hit his neck.

_A dart. Fuck!_

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Nightwing swinging down from the taller building. Of course the man would have Dick do this. Jason felt his body swayed and he felt down, his blurry vision could still see Tim's small form running up to him.

* * *

When Jason came to from his little knockout, he was on a medical bed in a dimly-lit cave.

 _Fucking déjà vu._ Jason huffed.

He took in his surrounding and noticed a lump of something on the chair next to his bed. Too big to be Tim, or the Dickhead.

_Fucking old man._

How many times did he have to say fuck again? Because this was getting more and more shitty every second.

The lump of figure shifted. Whelp, there was no going back now. B-man lifted his head and blinked open his eyes. He seemed to snap awake the moment he laid his eyes on Jason.

"How are you feeling?" _Yup, definitely déjà vu._  
Jason just raised an eyebrow.

"You told Goldie to knock me out."

"Yes, I did. It was, erm, necessary. I apologize." The man was seriously getting softer and softer every-goddamn-day. Must have been Tim's doing.

"So, what now? Some threats and scolding so I will stay out of you city?" Jason snarled.  
Bruce winced, his lips tightened before he spoke up.

"We ran some tests."

"Oh, you ran tests huh? So now you know I'm the real deal and we're gonna hug and kiss and have some reunion heart-to-heart talk?" Jason barked, lifting himself up on one arm.

"Jay..." The name stopped him in his track. He turned to glare at the older man.

"Don't you fucking dare call me by that name. I'm not you fucking Jaybird, or your fucking little sidekick anymore. If you want your dead kid, you're looking at the wrong person. He's not coming back!"

"You really think I would care about that?" Bruce breathed out. "I only care about you, Jason."

He put a hand on Jason's shoulder but he shrugged it off. He was not going to play this game of the man.

"Jason..."

"Can't you see? I've killed. I've broken your precious rule. Hell, I put a fucking bomb in your car..."

"A more glittery bomb than a destructive bomb." Bruce cut in.

"Yeah, but it did it job! Damaged you car, and don't you dare say it didn't give you any injury. I fought you, and Dick! I _hurt_ Tim! And you're saying you care about me?"

Jason got off the bed and stood up straight to face the man. Bruce slowly copied his action and looked him in the eyes.

"You were, are, and always will be my son. There's nothing can change that. And I believe Tim has forgiven you already."

Jason shook his head and put some more distance between them.

"Why don't you get it? I'm not that kid anymore. That kid helped people and chattered endlessly and swung around in that stupid uniform to perform justice and whatnot! I killed people, and I fucking enjoy that!"

"I know you are not like how you used to be. But I know you. Jason Todd-Wayne. You like reading, you love Alfred's food, and you care about your brothers. You care about Tim. We may have different ways of performing justice but you are still my son. I might not agree with your method, and I hate that you have so much blood on your hand. But then again, we both know there's an excuse for that."

Bruce put his hands on Jason's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"There wasn't much time while you were out, but we managed to dig up some information. And I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

Jason's breath hitched and he felt tears swelling up in his eyes.

"You didn't kill him. You didn't avenge me! I was dead, and the Joker is still running around, killing people! Why can't you just kill him?" He raised his voice, desperately trying to get Bruce's hands off his shoulders.

Bruce bowed his head, took in a deep breath and looked Jason in the eyes.

"I had never wanted to let myself to be succumbed to revenge and hatred. I have beaten him, broken his bones and I knew that if I were to kill him, I wouldn't be able to stop. And I can't afford that, not with your brothers here with me. I can't let them be swallowed up in the dark path of revenge and pain."

Jason shivered, deflated a little. He could see the man's reason. He wouldn't have wanted Tim to keep on living with a painful reminder of the past and a future filled with loss and haunted by his grief.

"But we've gotta do something about it. We have to find a permanent solution!"

"And we will. If you decide to stay, we will do anything to stop him for good."

"Okay, okay, that, that's good..." He mumbled, letting Bruce pull him into a hug. He buried his face into the man's shoulder and let himself enjoy the comfort for a while.

After his head had cleared up, he asked.

"Where's Tim?"

"In his room. I told Dick to put him to bed. He's still exhausted from the fight. He tried to stay until you wake up but..."

"But you wouldn't have it. So, anything on my, eh, second chance in life?"

"We'll look into it later. Let's go upstair. I'm sure there are some people would like to meet you."

So they got up to the manor. From the outside view, the sun was about to set and the manor was already brightened up with warm lights.

Bruce led Jason to the kitchen, where Alfred probably was. He couldn't contain the small hitch of breath upon see the man. He was somewhat older, it had been 3 years after all, and Jason's death obviously didn't help much.

Sensing someone coming in, Alfred turned around, clearly didn't expect Jason. As the elder laid his eyes on the young man, his eyes widened and it was a rare time to see him so speechless.

"Oh my dear boy, I see that you finally wake up."

"I ran all the tests, it is really him. It's Jason." Bruce provided, a hand gently pushed him forward.

"Hey Alfie," Jason swallowed, unsure what to say. "I've missed you." He settled for one of the safer options.

"And I have missed you as well. Look at you..." Alfred cupped the sides of his face with trembling hands. "When your father brought you back last night, I could not believe my eyes. My boy, I am so glad that you are now home."

He, once again, got pulled into another hug. After a second of shock, he moved his arms to Alfred's back and bended his neck a litle to bury his head in the old man's shoulder. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt a hand moved to pet his hair, offering comfort.

"I'm glad to be back too. I've missed you so, so much." He tried to say the words as clearly as possible with his shaky voice.

Alfred let go of him first, brushing his hair with tender hands. He frowned lightly when his hands touched the white streak.

"Go see your brothers. I am sure Master Dick and Master Tim are awaiting for you."

"O...Okay." He wanted to say something more but his vocal cords choked on the unformed words.

He stepped out of the kitchen, where Bruce was patiently waiting for him. He followed the man to the stairs and went to Tim's room.

"Both of them are in there. I heard talking earlier so they must be awake. You want me to leave?"

"I think I want some time alone with them." He said slowly. Bruce nodded, patted his shoulder and walked away to his study.

Jason opened the door gingerly. Dick and Tim were sitting on Tim's bed, whispering about something to each other. Their heads snapped up when they heard the door being opened.

"Jason!" Tim was the first to shout, jumping off the bed which resulted in him tripping over the blanket and almost fell down on his face.

"Tim what the fuck?!" Dick leaped into action, his hands shot out to prevent the boy from more injuries.

"Really kid?" Jason raised his eyebrows, shot Tim a " _you're a dumbass_ " look.

"Don't worry 'bout me," Tim waved his hand in dismissal. "How are you, Jason?"

"Yeah, Little Wing, you okay?" Jason glared at Dick before answering.

"Peachy. I take it you've seen the tests results?"

"We did, yeah. Timmy, be careful with that leg!" Dick lifted Tim up so that the kid wouldn't tackle Jason. "Come here, I don't want the little goblin to escape."

"Dick!"

"Shhhh, Baby Bird."

Jason chuckled and climbed on the bed with them.

"Sorry about the bomb. And our encounter a week ago."

"Really? Sorry? Man, that bomb was a masterpiece! Never seen B covered in so much glitter before!" Dick yelled enthusiastically.

"Wow," Jason said curtly. "You are unbelievable sometimes."

"Thanks. I aim to please."

Dick grinned then hugged him tight. Tim crawled in Jason's lap and put his arms around his waist. Jason blinked then discared Tim's hair with one hand, the other wrapped around Dick's shoulder.

 _Maybe coming home isn't so bad._ He thought fondly, soaked in the consolation of his brothers.

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since Jason finally settled back in the manor for real. They were still trying to figure out how to deal with the Joker, this time disabled him permanently from committing crimes. But as he was still in Arkham, there was time for some adjustment first.

Tim let himself enjoy the happy atmosphere of the manor. Now that Jason was back home, there was no point in mourning the lost days.

The nightmares, however, had yet to leave him alone.

That day had started out peaceful. There wasn't much chaos and patrol was uneventful. He had gone to bed early, relieved himself of homework and casework.

Not long after he had fallen asleep, the vision of burning warehouses, and his brother's scream and accusation of Tim letting him die and replacing him invaded his dream.

Tim woke up with a gasp and sweat running down from his hairline. He took a few minutes to calm himself down then opened the door to walk to his destination.

With a swift twist of the door knob, Tim pushed the door open slightly to let himself in.

As he was crawling up next to the sleeping figure, the said figure shifted, indicated sign of waking up.

"What the h... Kid, something wrong?" He whispered, blinking his eyes.

"Just, uh, a nightmare." Tim muttered, suddenly felt embarrassed. "Sorry I woke you up."

"No, no it's okay. Come here." Jason lifted his blanket for the boy to crawl in, snuggled against his chest. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No... don't worry about it." Tim figured, as long as he knew Jason was here, nightmares could go screw themselves.

"Alright. Goodnight, Timmers."

"Night, Jase."

Tim woke up once more time, still in Jason's bed. The panic earlier bloomed in his chest once again as he moved his hands around to search for his brother.

_He's here. Jason's still here. Just asleep. Alive. Not gone. Still breathing. He's just asleep._

Tim sucked in a breath and curled up against his big brother's chest, feeling a hand unconsciously rubbing his back. He fell back into dream land with a smile ghosted his lips and a fond thought filled his mind.

_He will still be here in the morning._

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun dun! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride. This story is done but this AU doesn't have to be.  
> I'm thinking of a sequel with an (shhhh!) event of Tim's memories being altered and filled with some events from another timeline, possibly based on Post-Crisis - New Earth as it has been more favoured. Emphasize on Jason's attempts of killing him *evil laugh*.  
> It might be bad though. I still don't know enough about Batfam, and DC in general. But tell me what you guys think and maybe I'll get down to writing it.
> 
> Chapter title is from Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, my first fanfic, ever. So pleaseeee be nice to me and point out errors or weird things so I can improve.  
> I kinda wrote it as a way of improving my English, you know. Most of my skills are fine but my writing is not good enough (heh, it's important, I NEED to get in a very prestigious university so, I have to improve my writing).  
> Sorry for rambling.
> 
> Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
